Derrière les Portes
by Dragonna
Summary: [Séquelle à La Dernière Nuit] Atem a franchit les portes. Elles se sont refermées derrière lui. Seul dans la lumière blanche et apaisante, il avançait vers les silhouettes familières, celle de ceux qu'il aimait. Ils les retrouvaient enfin, après 3000 ans.
**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Yu-gi-oh. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

 **Genres:** Romance, Friendship, Family. Un Chouïa de Angst.

 **Pairings:** Plus ou moins Scandalshipping (Atem x Seth) et un petit peu de VaseShipping (AtemxMana)

 **Personnages:** Atem, Blue-Eyes (Kisara), Prêtre Seto, Mahaad, Mana et tous ceux de l'Egypte. (Mentions des autres personnages du manga)

 **Note:** Dans la Préquelle "La Dernière Nuit", le prêtre est appelé Seto. En fait, ici, dans cet OS, c'est "Seth", parce que ça fait plus égyptien. Et je ne voulais pas mélanger avec sa réincarnation.

* * *

 ** _Derrière les Portes_**

* * *

 _Blanc._

 _Tout était blanc._

 _Une lumière blanche et éclatante._

Il distinguait des formes devant lui, incroyablement familières. Il avait cru reconnaître ses proches du passé. Ses pieds le portaient en avant, pas après pas. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, à la peau désormais mate. Avec des bracelets en or. Et des bagues. Il portait sa tenue de blanche brodée. Il avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence. Celle d'un pharaon d'Egypte.

Il était réellement lui désormais.

Ne restait de son passage dans le monde moderne que des souvenirs.

Il regarda derrière lui mais il n'y avait plus rien. Les portes avaient disparues. Il était coupé à jamais du monde des vivants. Du monde réel. Il n'y avait plus rien.

 _Rien que la lumière._

 _Et devant lui, elle devenait plus douce, plus chaude._

Regardant à nouveau devant lui, il plissa les yeux, croyant distinguer quelque chose. Les silhouettes _si familières_ avaient disparu mais une nouvelle forme était apparue, comme la porte d'un palais, de son palais. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, appeler ceux qu'il avait cru voir précédemment, mais sa gorge sembla soudainement sèche. Son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine.

 _Il pouvait avoir des sortes de sensations physiques dans l'au-delà?_

Il s'immobilisa, sa main passant au niveau de son ventre, caché par le tissu clair, son index suivant l'endroit où se trouvait, il le savait, une cicatrice. Et une mémoire resurgit. Sa blessure. Celle qui avait blessé son corps à mort. Il avait eu alors à peine assez de forces pour finir le combat, sceller son ennemi et enfermer son âme dans le puzzle. Mais il se rappelait de la douleur, de la peur, et de la froideur qui l'avait envahit. Du soulagement de ne pas être seul mais aussi...surtout... _du visage horrifié, ravagé, de Seth._

Secouant à la tête, il repartit, lentement. Et soudain la lumière se dissipa. Et il écarquilla les yeux. Il était dans son ancien palais. Magnifique. Immense. Comme dans ses souvenirs. _Alors son "paradis" était comme le monde de sa mémoire?_

"ATEM!"

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que une silhouette lui sautait au cou, le serrant dans ses bras. Il distingua des mèches brunes et un chapeau qu'il connaissait bien. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres. "Mana!" Il l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant contre son lui. Elle avait l'apparence qu'elle avait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. 14 ans. L'adolescente qui se cachait dans les pots, qui surgissait pour lui sauter dessus. Qui ratait ses sorts de magies. Avec qui il adorait faire de longues chevauchées. _Pourquoi avait-elle une apparence si jeune? Elle n'était pas morte à son époque non? Avait-elle choisi de ressembler à cela pour ne pas le déstabiliser quand elle avait franchi les portes?_ _Ou avait-elle choisie cette apparence quand elle avait rejoint cet endroit, pour l'attendre ainsi afin qu'il la reconnaisse tout de suite?_ Il se demande vaguement comment avait été la vie de la jeune fille après sa mort, si elle s'était mariée, si elle avait eu des enfants. Il chassa rapidement de son esprit ces questions et la regarda avec tendresse. "Je suis heureux de te revoir."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait "Tu es enfin là Atem! Notre prince nous a enfin rejoint." Elle avait le sourire tremblant, la joie brillant dans son regard troublé par les larmes. "Enfin! _**Tu es enfin là**_ "

 _Prince_. Elle l'avait toujours appelé comme ça, même après son couronnement. Le sentiment était si agréablement familier. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il caressa les cheveux de son amie "Oui je suis là. Et pour de bon.

\- Ca fait 3000 ans." Un sanglot la secoua "On a attendu 3000 ans que tu reviennes auprès de nous." Elle leva une main pour lui toucher la joue "Et pour toi, mon pauvre prince, ça a du être **tellement** long.

\- C'est fini Mana, je suis ici désormais."

Elle s'écarta de lui et lui prit la main, l'entraînant avec elle "Tout le monde t'attends. Dès que tu as commencé le duel, on l'a su. On a tous comprit que tu pourrais vite venir nous rejoindre." Elle semblait hésitante, comme si elle avait craint que Atem gagne et soit prisonnier du monde des vivants. "Nous étions si impatient de te retrouver. D'être enfin _**tous**_ réunis.

\- Tout le monde?" Il se rattrapa avant de demander si même son oncle était là. Un sentiment de honte l'envahit aussitôt. Bien entendu qu'il était là, il avait été une victime lui aussi. Pourtant il avait quelque chose à dire à son amie. Il la tira par la main, l'arrêtant alors qu'ils entraient dans des jardins magnifiques, prouvant que c'était bien une sorte de paradis "Attends Mana.

\- Quoi?

\- Je...Je suis désolé." Il détourna les yeux "Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps. Désolé d'être parti sans un adieu. D'être mo..." Il n'arriva pas à achever sa phrase, soudain mal à l'aise devant son amie d'enfance.

Mana le regarda, les yeux ronds. Puis se mit à rire, un rire maladroit cependant, avant de répondre "Voyons Prince, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ta blessure était mortelle. Et j'étais au palais. Je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de venir." Elle serra la main du roi dans ses paumes, le regardant dans les yeux "La seule chose qui m'a soulagé était qu'au moins, tu n'étais pas seul. Seth a été avec toi jusqu'au bout."

Atem eut un fragile sourire et cueillit une fleur de sa main libre, la glissant dans les cheveux soyeux. "Je suis vraiment désolé Mana.

\- Encore?" Elle eut un sourire amusée.

Il secoua la tête "Désolé...de vous avoir tous oublié. _De t'avoir oublié_. Alors que tu comptais tant pour moi. Tu étais ma plus proche amie et moi...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute." Répéta-t-elle. Il semblait si piteux qu'il en était encore plus mignon que d'habitude. Elle lui lâcha la main pour lui attraper une mèche blonde, la roulant doucement entre ses doigts "Tu as tellement souffert. Tu as du enfermer ton âme dans le puzzle, effacer ton nom et ta mémoire. Tu as été seul dans le noir. Dans ta tombe, pendant tout ce temps. Sans personne." Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur la fin.

L'adolescent eut un sourire gêné "Je n'étais pas conscient.

\- Heureusement. Tu serais devenu fou."

Atem sentit un pincement de culpabilité dans sa poitrine. Se souvenant de ses premières actions quand il s'était réveillé dans le corps de Yugi. _Violent? Sans aucun doute. Fou? Pas vraiment._ Mais cette brutalité et ce presque sadisme dont il faisait preuve prouvaient probablement qu'il souffrait sans en avoir conscience. Il avait réapprendre ce qu'étaient les sentiments et les émotions qui faisaient de lui un être humain.

Mana lui reprit la main "Tu as assez déprimé Prince! Tout le monde t'attends. Tu ne veux pas les faire patienter plus longtemps non?"

Le jeune roi se laissa entraîner "Mahaad...Mahaad est là?" Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et il sentit son corps battre la chamade. Il la suivit, et enfin il les vit, tous...ou presque. Cependant son regard fut attiré par une seule personne à cet instant.

"Mahaad!" Oubliant son rang, son sérieux, redevenant l'enfant qui allait se réfugier auprès du magicien quand il avait peur ou était effrayé, il se jeta dans les bras de celui qui avait toujours été un grand frère pour lui. _Le voir en vrai._ Plus sous les traits de sa carte favorite...c'était presque trop beau. Cet au-delà lui permettait même de toucher le jeune homme, de sentir sa chaleur et des battements de coeur, entendre sa voix. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort il y a 3000 ans. Sa voix tremblait tandis qu'il prononçait le nom du magicien "Mahaad. Tu es là.

\- Oui mon pharaon, je suis là." Les bras du plus vieux se refermèrent, par habitude, autour du corps fin de l'adolescent, l'attirant dans une étreinte douce et tendre. Sans se préoccuper du manque de protocole royal. Peu importait ici après tout. Seul la présence du garçon nouvellement arrivé comptait pour tout le monde.

 _Personne ne fit la remarque que cette habitude n'était pas digne._

 _Tous souriaient._

Atem avait presque du mal à y croire. Ils étaient (presque) _**tous**_ là. Ceux qui étaient morts durant la bataille, ceux qui avaient survécu. Il n'avait pas pu dire adieu à certains d'entre eux. Surtout Mahaad, mort pour le protéger, mort en tentant de tuer leur ennemi, sans avoir réussi.

 _Il chassa le souvenir de l'apparition du magicien des ténèbres sur la tablette de pierre._

 _Trop douloureux._

 _Trop pénible._

Le sorcier eut un sourire triste, regardant son protégé, l'enfant qui avait grandit trop vite, qui aurait du avoir une longue vie, qui avait tellement souffert: "Je suis si heureux que vous nous rejoignez enfin. Que votre âme soit enfin apaisée. Après tout ce temps, vous êtes enfin là."

L'ancien esprit du puzzle sourit et s'éloigna de son ami, se tournant vers son père. Une boule dans sa gorge lui bloqua la respiration. Une joie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir.

 _Il était auprès des siens._

 _Il les retrouvait._

 _Enfin_

* * *

Cependant, après toutes ces retrouvailles, quelque chose titilla ses sens. Il manquait quelqu'un. Et il s'en était vite aperçu, même si son attention s'était d'abord focalisée sur Mahaad et son père. Après les salutations à tout ceux présents, ne voulant négliger personne, il demanda, inquiet "Ou est Seth?"

Il ne l'avait pas vu. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était réincarné? Il hésita, plus demanda "Son âme est-elle ici? Ou est-ce parce qu'il s'est réincarné..." L'idée de ne pas voir le maître du dragon blanc l'effraya soudain. Il voulait le voir, lui parler, lui dire qu'il était désolé, lui dire que...

 _Mais pourtant Isis était là non?_

 _Elle-aussi s'était réincarnée mais était là quand même..._

"Il est là. Je ne sais pas où cependant." Mana sourit, le rassurant en lui donnant une petite pichenette sur le front "Son âme s'est réincarnée oui. Mais Seth lui-même est toujours là. Même s'il est toujours relié à son âme réincarnée d'une certaine façon, _ **il est là.**_ "

Étrange. Mais le jeune roi ne posa pas de question et s'éloigna, marchant dans les couloirs. C'était somme si son au-delà était le monde de sa mémoire. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas un RPG fabriqué pour le détruire mais "un vrai monde". Pour ceux de l'ancien temps. Il ne verrait probablement pas ses amis du monde moderne quand ils franchiraient les portes eux aussi. Il arriva sur un balcon, regardant le paysage égyptien sous ses yeux. Il inspira profondément, sentant son corps s'apaiser.

Regardant autour de lui, il appela, d'un ton plus posé. "Seth?"

Soudain un mouvement au dessus de lui attira son attention: le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci battait des ailes, faisant du sur-place au dessus de lui. Lentement l'animal mythique descendit jusqu'à être à la hauteur du jeune roi. Atem resta figé, les yeux dans ceux de la magnifique créature et fit, d'une voix douce "Kisara?"

Même si le dragon était devenu, littéralement, le coeur et l'âme de Seth, puis de Seto...C'était toujours...

 _Kisara..._

Ce nom convenait parfaitement à la bête presque sacrée qui lui faisait face. L'animal majestueux souffla et approcha sa tête, laissant le jeune égyptien la toucher, acceptant les caresses sur ses écailles blanches. Ses yeux outremer fixait le nouveau venu dans ce monde, et il semblait y briller une lueur de joie.

Ne sachant si il aurait une réponde ou pas, Atem demanda, d'une voix un peu hésitante : "Peux-tu me dire où est Seth?"

Le regard azur sembla s'allumer un peu plus et le dragon s'envola vers une terrasse, la survolant en faisant des cercles, pour clairement lui désigner le lieu où se trouvait son maître.

L'esprit libéré s'élança vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le lieu en question. Il s'immobilisa avant d'y arriver, hésitant, puis marcha d'un pas contrôlé en direction du jeune homme en habits de prêtre, qui était assit, tête nue, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux châtains (plus longs que ceux de Seto).

Il se racla la gorge et s'avança "Seth?

\- Atem." répondit le plus vieux en se retournant, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. La chaleur et l'affection dans le regard glacier était si différente de la lueur dans celui de Seto que le jeune pharaon sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Il s'assit au côté de son cousin. Celui-ci eut un soupir soulagé "Tu nous rejoins enfin.

\- Oui.

\- 3000 ans." Seth se redressa " Je suis toujours relié à ma réincarnation tu sais, ce qui lui permet d'avoir tout ce savoir lié à l'ancienne Egypte. Nous sommes la même personne, sur certains points. Mais il n'est pas moi non plus, comme je ne suis pas lui. " Comme pour expliquer et justifier ce qu'il venait de dire, il poursuivit "Dès que le grand-père de ton ancien hôte a prit le puzzle dans ta tombe, je l'ai su. J'avais utilisé un sort pour le savoir, pour que mon âme le ressente, même après ma mort. Et que, depuis ce monde, je puisse la libérer pour qu'elle commence une nouvelle vie et joue un rôle dans ta libération.

\- Tu veux dire...que tu avais prévu ta réincarnation pour qu'elle intervienne en même temps que la naissance de Yugi? Tu avais tout prévu, le temps qu'il mettrait à former le puzzle aussi?"

Le prêtre ne répondit pas. Se contentant d'un sourire mystérieux. Puis il soupira "Quand mon âme reviendra, d'ici quelques décennies, ce sera animé. Je pense qu'on aura du mal à s'entendre tout les deux. Je ne le connais pas mais...j'ai ressenti assez de choses venant de lui. Ce garçon est...

\- ...Tu veux dire...Seto? Il viendra ici?

\- Tous ceux liés à l'ancienne Egypte viennent ici. Les gardiens du tombeau et de ta mémoire, nos réincarnations..." Il se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre "Mais tes autres amis ne pourront venir, c'est l'au delà de l'ancien temps...les seules âmes modernes pouvant venir ici sont les cas que j'ai évoqué.

\- Pourquoi les réincarnations?

\- Pour te répondre..." Il se redressa un peu plus et restant un instant pensif "Prends Seto et moi par exemple, nous avons la même âme, même si nous sommes deux personnes différentes. Seto ne peut dont pas aller dans un " _autre au-delà_ ", puisque "notre" âme est déjà **_ici_**.

\- Je vois." Il se mordilla la lèvre. "Donc, ceux qui viendront ici... Ishizu, Malik, Rishid et Seto?

\- Et Mokuba." La voix du prêtre étaient devenue à la fois douce et triste. Distante. Comme s'il évoquait un souvenir douloureux.

Son cousin lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Pas que la nouvelle lui déplaisait (au contraire) mais elle le surprenait: "Pourquoi lui?" _Le petit frère de Kaiba avait-il aussi un rapport avec l'ancienne Egypte? Était-il la réincarnation d'un enfant de son cousin? Ou d'un frère mort en bas-âge?_ Il se souvint que le village où vivait le châtain avait brûlé, que sa mère était morte...alors peut-être...Si la femme (l'amante?) de son oncle était enceinte quand il les avaient envoyé dans ce village..."Tu avais un frère aussi?" Sa voix trembla légèrement. Et il s'en voulut d'avoir demandé ça, ne voulant pas de réponse à sa question finalement.

Seth ne répondit pas de toute façon, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Atem préféra ne pas en savoir plus, voyant la tristesse dans le regard bleu. Il voulut alors changer de sujet. Et il devait encore accomplir quelque chose: "Pardonnes-moi.

\- Pardon?" Les yeux bleus revirent sur lui, une lueur surprise y brillant. "Pardon pour quoi exactement?

\- Pour être mort comme ça, pour t'avoir demandé de m'effacer. De détruire mon identité et mon nom.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Et moi non plus. J'aurais fait de même si nos rôles avaient été inversés."

Atem se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Il avait fait souffrir ceux qu'il aimait, et il se détestait pour ça. Il savait que ses amis de l'époque moderne étaient tout aussi malheureux et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Mais à cet instant, il voulait effacer ce qu'il avait fait à Seth. "Tu venais de tout perdre. Kisara, ton père, tu avais été manipulé pour me tuer, et finalement je suis mort en te demandant de m'effacer, moi ton cousin, ta dernière famille, de l'histoire de notre pays. Je t'ai fait souffrir." Il regardait le paysage sous ses yeux, conscient du regard posé sur lui. Trop mal à l'aise pour le croiser. Des souvenirs l'envahissaient, rendant son malaise encore plus fort.

Une main mate se posa sur son bras. Il frémit sous sa chaleur, et tourna la tête pour se plonger dans un regard azuré. Un sourire malicieux ourlait les lèvres du prêtre tandis qu'il attrapait le menton de son jeune roi des doigts, approchant son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis, jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle celui du jeune roi "Tu es enfin en paix Atem. Ne te tortures pas d'avantage, cela fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné.

\- Mais...

\- Et c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ton nom, tu l'a retrouvé non?

\- Oui." Admit-il du bout des lèvres. "Mais je viens juste de tout me rappeler. Toi tu as eu 3000 ans pour surpasser ces souvenirs.

\- Bien entendu."

Avant que Atem n'ait pu réaliser quoique ce soit, l'ancien prêtre le fit tomber contre son torse. Deux yeux pourpres croisèrent deux orbes bleues. Et le châtain eut un sourire malicieux. "Tu dois être fatigué mon roi. Reposes-toi un peu, je restes avec toi."

L'esprit frémit, chassant la foule de souvenirs qui dansaient dans son esprit, se contentant de clore les paupières, laissant le plus grand lui caresser les cheveux. Cette situation lui rappelait des scènes du passé.

 _Chaleur._

 _Affection._

 _Il était avec ceux qu'il aimait._

 _Celui qui était si important pour lui._

 _Il était chez lui._

 _Enfin...chez lui._

* * *

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
